Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of hospital orthopedic surgery auxiliary equipments, and more particularly to a sliding cross-fluoroscopy auxiliary apparatus for inserting an orthopedic pedicle screw.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, clinical fluoroscopy devices commonly used are “C” arm X-ray machines and “G” arm X-ray machines. The “C” arm X-ray machine can rotate, but it cannot see through both the front and side positions; the “G” arm can see through the front and side positions at the same time, but the position cannot be rotated. This has caused inconvenience to the surgical operation. Because of the inconvenience, manual placement of the pedicle screws is prone to errors. According to statistics, there is an observation that divided doctors into three groups of: experience less than 2 years, 2-5 years, and more than 5 years. In the absence of navigation technology, the pedicle screw failure rates of these three groups of doctors are very close, around 10%-12%. Therefore, it is easy to accidentally injure the dural sac and nerve root in the spinal canal, causing serious complications such as fistula and cerebrospinal fluid leakage, which brings pain to the patient and makes the doctor-patient relationship tense.